My Everything
by SBAgusgus
Summary: you dont understand your my light, and sun!" harry and ron this summary isnt very good


**A/N: ELLLLLLOOOOOO WELL THIS IS MY FIRST SEXY THING LOL YEAH I KNOW HEEHEE SO SEX SCENE EXPERTS HAVE NO FAIR AND GIVE MY ADVICE.THANKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

It was quiet, the streets and the moon were the only objects creating light, it was warm for a summer night,

The moon shone brightly in the lovers room, the rays illuminated two figures in the night.

"ah!" the red head gasped as his brunette lover teased his nipple, he moaned when his lovers fingers prodded his entrance,

"ah har…harry ungh! Please." cried ron as Harry's finger was thrusted deep inside him, harry glanced down at his lover who had a intense look of pleasure on his face his eyes were glazed over with lust, his mouth was was open in atempt to gather air with his pink tonuge sticking out. He caught harry staring at him and blushed.

"we've been together for 5 years and you still blush when I look at you." harry said looking closely with his eyebrow raised at ron.

"I! Um I don't know, but I cant help it." ron said helplessly looking away harry smiled and thrusted his aching member inside of ron which caused him to scream in pain and pleasure.

"ah harry ungh please move!" ron gasped as his love pulled out and rammed back in ron moaned in gratification. Harry gasped at the tightness, he moved next to rons ear and blew cld air in.

"ah! Harry! Please harry harder!" ron bellowed harry smiled and granted his love's wish and pounded at his prostate. Ron smiled and reached up to gasp harry's hair but was thrown back down with harry pinning him with his wrist,

"I love you" he whispered ron glanced up and smiled

"I love you too." he whispered back. Harry growled and firmly rammed inside, causing ron to throw his head back, harry attacked his neck and sucked.

"no you don't understand ron, you are my everything.," ron gasped at a pacific rough nip at his neck. " you make my sun raise and set ron, you make the world turn for me," ron whimpered wanting it harder, however not wanting to interrupt harry.

Harry smiled and pounded inside making ron smile and close his eyes.

Harry continued.

"ron you make everything and my life great after everything I've been through." harry's smile fell, ron placed his hand on harry's cheek and kissed his nose.

"exactly you always no how to make me smile again when cedric died I thought…I thought it was all my fault I thought everyone would blame me, but you, you stayed every day beside me." harry thrusted deep inside ron bringing him to his climax.

"ron your everthing." he thrusted harder each time he spoke.

"you everything I'm not." thrutsted causing ron to climax, thick streams of pearly white cum splattered on harry's stomach and his chest. Ron cried out in pleasure.

"AH I…I LOVE YOU HARRY!!!" he fell back onto the bed as harry continued thrusting in him reaching his own peak, cussing as rons muscles tightened around his flaccid, tender member.

"ah ron your everything I want." he gasped as his orgasm made his body tight and sent spraks up his spine.

"ungh! I love you." he fell to rons side and hugged him close. Ron smiled and kissed him on his chest.

"ha I'm glad, but harry you also mean the same to me." harry closed his eyes knowing everything was okay. That his life was finally in what he would call perfect.

"I love you so much" he kissed ron's bruised lips and both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:UH WELL THAT WAS SORTA MY FIRST SEX SCENE LOL I KNOW IT KINDA SUCKED BUT I THINK IT'S SORTA GOOD…LOL MY FRIEND VIKKI MIGHT LIKE IT VIKKI WHADDA YOU THINK**

**(vikki and taylor apear)**

**Vikki-j.k rowling should kick ur ass\**

**Taylor- I sorta liked it**

**Vikki- I didn't say I didn't like it!**

**Taylor- I lurv u vikki.**

**Vikki- will u marry me?**

**Taylor-absolutely.**

**Me-what! Tayway I though, I thought we had something special.**

**Tayway- oh jesse! I thought u were gone.**

**Me- (sniff) (sniff) well my love has left me and this story sorta sucks (looks at natnat) will u marry me?**

**Natnat- of course! **

Me-yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
